blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 223
is the 223rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Gordon is shocked when Yami tells him to go to meet his family, in order to gain information about curses. Yami also comments about how Charlotte told him about how Gordon's family is famous in the school of Curse Magic. Yami also says that it won't hurt in trying to ask them about the forbidden curses. Gordon decides to head back home, since this will help Asta. Yami also has Asta, Gauche, and Grey join Gordon since he doesn't want to go. Asta thanks them for going this for him, which Gauche wonders why he is going while Grey finds it embarrassing to meet new people for the first time. While on their way there, Gordon thinks about how he was not able to make any friends since his family has always made their living by cursing others. Gordon then thinks about how he was never told how to dispel ancient curses by his family, when Asta was curse by the Eye of the Midnight Sun. Gordon thinks about how this time will be different since he now has his brave friends with him. As the four arrive at the Agrippa Family home, Gauche, Asta, and Grey think about how they want to go home after seeing how scary the house is. As they head to the front door, Asta wonders what kind of people Gordon's family are, which Gauche tells Grey to quit dawdling but Grey replies that its always embarrassing to meet with ghosts. As the four reach the front door, Gordon's family comes out and greets him. Asta, Gauche, and Grey meet with Gordon's father (Nathan), Mother (Jonna), Sister (Roxana), and Grandmother (Nilennia), which they all are shocked that they have the same face. They also notice that Gordon's family has a dog (Nanalee), which the dog bites Asta. Gordon's family gets angry at Nanalee, which Gauche and Grey are scarred by Gordon's family sudden anger. Gordon grabs Nanalee and asks if Asta is alright, which Asta just wonders about how Gordon's family is all exactly the same. Nathan and Jonna invited the group to join them for a meal, but Gauche just wonder how the two can look so alike since some of them are married into the family. As everyone is having dinner, which Gauche thinks about how this situation is so awkward. Gauche tells the others to say something since they had come to asks about forbidden spells, which Grey says that she couldn't possibly. Asta comments about how delicious the food it even through it looks grotesque, which Gauche wonders why Asta is the only one that is enjoying themselves. Roxana gives Grey something, which Grey wonders what it is after taking a look at it. Nilennia confuses Gauche as Nathan and comments about how he is going to be the one to protect the house of Agrippa, which Gauche thinks about how she has gone senile. Jonna brings Nilennia to her room to get some sleep, while Nilennia comments about how she expects great things from Nathan and about how their ancestors fulfilled the pact for the curse of Megicula. Gordon then tells his father that he wants to know about the forbidden curses and Devils, since he wants to help his friends no matter what. Nathan agrees to tell them, which they are shocked that he agreed to it. Nathan brings the four to the room that has all their family secrets, and explains how the room contains all the secrets that the family have researched throughout the centuries. After entering the room, Grey screams after seeing how frightening the room looks. Nathan explains how this is the place that they have researched all manner of suffering, which Gordon accuses his father of conducting these wicked kinds of studies. Nathan expresses how he had long for Gordon's return to their family, since Gordon's Poison Magic and the talent of inheriting their family's research. Gordon says that he only came back to help his friend Asta and hasn't returned home. Nathan says that he will teach Gordon all the ways to kill a person, which Gordon wonders what life even means to his father. Nathan comments about how humans die so quickly, and that they need to experience it in order to understand. Nathan then uses a spell and attacks Asta, Gauche, and Grey. As Asta tries to defend them, but Nathan manages to stab Asta's throat. Asta is shocked by this but suddenly notices that he is completely fine. Nathan explains everything that he had learned after stabbing Asta, and also explains how all the knowledge the family has collected on killing people has been transformed into healing people. Nathan also says he has only just begun to do this and can only heal regular illnesses, and that is the reason that they con't help Asta when he was afflicted with an ancient curse. Asta, Gauche, Gordon, and Grey are surprised by this, which Nathan wonders what is the matter. Asta comments about how Nathan is a healing mage, which Nathan says that they will now become healers. Gordon comments about how he has no idea about what his father was doing, which Gauche tells Nathan that he has to properly communicate or it will just cause a misunderstanding. Nathan tells them that he understand their situation and explains how he will use a magic that their family has created in order to locate all the curses in order to help them, which Asta thanks him. Nathan uses a spell that is about to locate all the curses within the kingdom. Nathan explains how flames are curses and that their intensity represent how deep-rooted and brutal they are. Grey and Gauche notice an intense flame were the Black Bulls base is at, which they figure that Henry's condition is because of a curse. Nathan decides to expand the search to outside of the kingdom's borders but says that it will become less accurate. They then notice that their is an intense devil's curse within the Heart Kingdom. Magic and Spells used References Navigation